Wammy Academy A Death Note High School Story
by KonekoCat9
Summary: Yep... Same as last time... Sorry I'm not good with Summaries...  Michiko - BTW She doesn't own any of the Death Note characters or Sasuke Uchiha...  Sasuke - Michiko, don't do other people's dirty work...  Michiko - DADDY! GET OUT!


Michiko's POV

Thump ... Thump ... Thump ... Thump

Yeah, that's the sound you make when your little sister drags you though an airport parking lot "Michio? Where do we go again?" she asked me; tightening her, already tight as hell, pigtails letting out a few 'ouch's 'ow's and ''s. I stand up and dust off my sundress

"It down this way, Airi..." I say taking her hand. I felt a tug on my dress "Will Mi-chan hold my hand too...?" my youngest brother, Ryo asked me. Airi glared at him "NO YO-YO! MICHIO MINE!" she yelled at him grabbing my leg; his adorable, little, blue eyes started to water "B-bu... Ichi-chi..." he slightly pouted his lip 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! He know just how to push my buttons~!'

I walk into a waiting area filled with families, holding a grumbling Airi's hand and carrying a giggling Ryo with the other, I notice a few people, I'm guessing students, stare at me. Raiden walks up to us "Hey little man, little princess & the 2nd coolest person in this room." Ok I know what you're thinking 'Hold up. He's her little brother... Shouldn't they _hate _each other! Wait... He must be using sarcasm~!' The answer... No. I know, in TV shows & books there's _always_ a sibling war, well not here! Raiden and I are like: hot cocoa & mini-marshmallows, strawberries and cream, hydrogen & oxygen we're a match made in heaven, not in the incest way... [No offense to incest... It works with some... Like Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin~!]

Anyways, the rest of my family just caught up and a _lot_ more heads were turning. Queue the gossiping & _'whispering'_ in 3... 2... 1... "Oh my gosh...! That's _the _Kanae Uchiha! She's even _more_ beautiful in person!" "Gee... I wish I was her, she's so pretty..." "Yeah, but did you hear? Apparently she's already 37!" "No way, dude. Seriously!" "Yeah! Didn't you know that? I wonder how old here, hottie-of-a-hubby is..." "Yeeeeeeeah... He's so dreamy... Even if he's 37 too..." I get an anime sweatdrop _'Gezz... The second my parents walk into a room...'_

That's when I noticed something, which made my blood boil... Some shameless, _CREEPS_ were checking out Chieko! Apparently, I'm not the only 1 that noticed... *POW* Ryuu's and Raiden's fists collided with said creeps jaws "You keep ogling my sister like that & no-one will _ever _find your soon-to-be corpse!" he cracked his knuckles, menacingly. Ok, I know Chieko and Ryuu don't seem to get along, but when it comes down to it... They _are_ fraternal twins!

Dad took Ryo from me and patted my head "Good luck, Michiko. Make us proud and do your best." I smile "Honey, promise me you'll make good friends and keep your best interests in sight." My mum said taking Airi from me as well. That's my parents always wanting the same thing, but having slight contradictions "MICHI! We wanna come with you!" Ryo and Airi whine, tearing up. Mum and dad sigh "Sasuke, honey. I think we'd better get these 2 out of here..." dad just nodded before they both turn to me and say "Michiko, we love you. We'll see you family week, ok?" before they walk out carrying the crying duo with them...

Raiden and Ryuu walk over to me as well "Good luck, baby sis. If anyone bothers you, come family week, I'll handle 'em for ya, ok?" Ryuu said patting my shoulder "Same goes for me, Michi. No-one messes with my sis and gets away with it!" Raiden added on punching his palm. I laugh "Yeah, I'll see you guys then..." we hug and they head out.

Chieko strolls over and places her hand on my head and smiled, that warm, sisterly smile I grew to adore "Take care, baby sis. You know I love you, beautiful..." she hugged me tightly as if she was afraid to let go... Then, all too quickly she pulls away with that grin; it _always_ meant something's up "And don't forgeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeet~! If you give yourself to a boy, use a condom just in case~!" she whispered in my ear. My face paled even more than my natural colour "CH-CHIEKO!" she giggles and that smile came back "Seriously though, be careful..." and with that she walked off.

Finally, Ren came up to me "Michi... I-I'm gonna miss you..." he hugged me tightly, starting to cry. I hugged him back and kissed his head "There, there Renni~! This isn't goodbye, you'll see me soon..." he pulled back a bit "O-ok... I-I got you something big sissy..." He said chewing his nail, taking out a silver box. I slowly took it from him and opened it. Inside were a beautiful fan & hair pin... I gazed at them wide eyed then looked down at Ren, who was hiding behind his clenched hands. I picked him up hugging him like a teddy "Oh Reni-Ren~! They're perfect~!" he carefully slipped out of my grasp and smiled "I'll see you later, big sis..." and with that he ran off.

I went and found a seat by a blonde, Goth, girl. She turned to me and smiled "Hi~! I'm Misa-Misa~! What's your name~?" I blinked a bit _'Note to self; The blonde, Goth is a Gothic-Lolita...'_ I smiled at her "I'm Michiko, but my friends just call me Michi..." he smile widens and her eyes glitter... That's when something clicks "Oh my gosh, you're Misa Amane!" I exclaim quietly [If you can do that ^^'] she nods rigorously "Yeah~! And you're the daughter of a CEO who's company I helped advertise~!" she exclaimed happily.

?'s POV

I noticed 2 _**really **_pretty girls sitting not too far from me _'Those 2 are beautiful... Especially that brunette 1...' _I smile, hoping they don't notice me gazing at them...

Light's POV

My parents just left with Sayu _'This already feels like a waste, I haven't even...' _my thoughts were cut short when I heard someone whisper "What do you think about, Kira?" it was a blonde girl, she was talking with a brunette who smiled at the when the girl mentioned Kira _'Huh, maybe I should listen to this...'_ "Well... Don't tell anyone. But personally, I like Kira. He's destroying all the evil in the world... And between you and I, he killed the man that was stalking my big sister Chieko, tried to kill my Dad & kidnapped my little Raiden!" the blonde's eyes widen "Really! I'm with Kira to! I worship him~!" she whispered back _'Haha... Looks like I've met 2 people who'll be in my new world...' _Ryuk appears beside me "Well look at that, Light. I think you've already made 2 new friends... Kyukyukyu..." he was a little annoying sometimes...

Misa's POV

'_I hope Michi & I are in the same dorm~!' _she smiles at me "Glad to hear it, Misa! You're so cool, I hope we're in the same classes!" she said with a slight laugh. I nod my head rigorously "So does Misa-Misa~!" she giggles, then I notice something in her hands "What are those?" I ask pointing to them. She looks down "Oh! Ahaha~! My little brother gave me these just a moment ago!" she smiled down at them. My eyes lit up "Michi~! Misa-Misa has an idea~!" I got behind her; I pulled out her ribbon, combed through her hair with my fingers, twisted it, tied the ribbon on it and put the pin in. She felt the bun gently and beamed at me "Misa, thank you~! I can't see it but I know it's great!"

We both kept talking about random subjects & Kira, of course when we saw a warden-looking-guy and a _seriously_ pale guy walk in...

Michiko's POV

A boy walked in; he had pitch black hair, bags under his eyes, an anorexic figure, slouching posture but still seemed kinda tall, extremely pale skin and strangest of all red eyes. He caught me looking at me and looked back, so we were staring into each other's eyes. My heart stopped, my conscience was screaming at me "Look away! For the love of Jesus in heaven above! LOOK AWAY!" but I couldn't I was too scared and fascinated with this boys crimson eyes...

When he turned away, it was like I snapped out of some sort of trance. After him walked in a boy that looked almost-_exactly _like him, except he had deep black eyes and the strange thing was neither of them were wearing socks or shoes, it made me giggle. The guy that just walked in looked over at me, I smiled making eye contact _'Hey... This guy reminds me of a panda~!' _he slowly smiled back, it was barely a quirk of the lips... But it was there.

L's POV

As I walked into the waiting area I noticed a girl with brunette hair & 1 with blonde hair. The blonde was babbling on about something, but the brunette was smiling at me, I barely notice, but I smiled back... Until, I saw someone I hoped I wouldn't have to see again, Beyond Birthday.


End file.
